


Trust Issues, It Says Here

by PhoenixFoxfire



Series: My Thought Process Was Different [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/PhoenixFoxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick re-write of the scene where John first meets Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues, It Says Here

"You are very loyal, very quick," the man in front of him stated.

"No, I'm not, I'm just not interested," came John's quick –too quick- reply.

The other man withdrew a small notebook from his pocket and opened it. "Trust issues, it says here."

John paused, his suspicions about the man deepening when he saw that the notebook remarkably resembled that of his therapist's. "What's that?"

The man ignored his question and instead fired back with one of his own. "Could it be that you've decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?"

The ex-army medic balked. "Who says I trust him?"

And really, John thought, what reason would I have to trust a man who, however indirectly, gets me essentially kidnapped by some loon who controls street cameras and stalks me and forces me all the way to the other side of London so he can speak to me in cryptic riddles and offer me bribes to spy on my flatmate? I mean, really, how can I trust him if this is what happens after one day of associating with him? And you can never trust the good-looking ones, and blimey, he's gorgeous and it was there that John stopped his thoughts and knew he was screwed, right from the start. He thought about the fact that he'd gone willingly with this same man to a crime scene and how marvelous he found the detective's thought process. And as he looked at the text from his flatmate and walked out on the creepy man, he knew that for some inexplicable reason he did trust Sherlock Holmes. He trusted him with his life.


End file.
